Promesses sur un banc à Pré au Lard
by A cool summer dream
Summary: Hannah, seule dans sa tristesse, ne pensait pas que le réconfort viendrait de lui. Lui, ce Serpent trop doué pour se cacher. Lui, que tout séparait d'elle.


Hello ! Je tiens d'abord à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont lue déjà, ça me fait très plaisir.

Ensuite : voici un nouvel O.S., j'espère arriver bientôt avec une fic mais je ne suis pas encore trop sûre de moi. Les trois premiers chapitres sont déjà écrits.

Ceci est un Marcus Flint/Hannah Abbot, couple peu fréquent d'ailleurs, mais que j'aime bien. J'ai écrit cette histoire à quatre heures du matin, vous m'excuserez si j'ai laissé quelques couacs ^^

* * *

**Promesses sur un banc à Pré-au- Lard**

Tout les séparait, ou presque. Et pourtant c'était arrivé.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Parce que rien n'aurait dû les réunir, désormais ils partageaient tout.

Elle : Hannah Abbot. Jeune élève de Poufsouffle, aux longs cheveux blonds, jolie mais terriblement timide.

Lui : Marcus Flint. Un Serpentard comme tous les autres : cachant ses sentiments derrière un masque froid et méprisant. Ce que tous ignoraient pourtant, c'est qu'il était loin de ressembler à ce qu'il montrait.

La pauvre Hannah venait à peine d'essuyer une triste humiliation et tentait de se consoler, assise seule sur un banc à Pré-au-Lard.

Ernie MacMillian occupait encore ses pensées et le souvenir de leur rupture en plein milieu de la Grande Salle brûlait dans son estomac.

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi humiliée, parmi les moqueries de ses camarades. Ernie était bien convoité à Poufsouffle...

Hannah essuya une larme qui menaçait de strier sa joue et maudit Ernie pour l'avoir rendue si triste.

Elle ne l'entendit pas ni ne le vit arriver.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'Hannah Abbot, la plus douce des Poufsouffle de tous les temps est assise seule ici à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Et pourquoi est-ce que Marcus Flint, un typique garçon de Serpentard, s'intéresse à la question ?

Marcus ne se demanda pas comment elle savait qu'il s'agissait de lui alors qu'elle n'avait pas levé la tête.

- Peut être parce qu'il n'est pas si typique.

- Très drôle, Flint. Mais vois-tu, si j'ai envie de beaucoup de choses, rire n'en est pas une.

- Et bien... De quoi as-tu donc envie ?

- Pourquoi devrais-je répondre Flint ?

- Peut être parce que tu n'as plus personne à qui parler.

- Certes...

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

- Je réitère ma question : pourquoi es-tu ici seule ?

- Je voulais quand même profiter du week-end à Pré-au-Lard. J'étouffais au château.

Marcus resta silencieux, comme attendant qu'elle en dise plus.

- Je... Depuis qu'Ernie a... voilà quoi...

- Rompu théâtralement en plein milieu de la Grande Salle.

- C'est ça. Depuis je n'ai pas très envie de croiser qui que ce soit. Au début ça allait mais j'étais sifflée et j'essuyais les vannes d'un peu tout le monde. Je n'ai pas tenu et j'ai commencé à éviter de me montrer en dehors de cours.

- C'est une technique qu'un Serpentard n'adopterait jamais.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Nous sommes des Serpents pas des autruches !

Hannah esquissa un maigre sourire désabusé et baissa la tête.

- Hannah... Je peux t'appeler Hannah ?

- Fais comme tu veux... À ce stade, plus rien ne m'importe.

- C'est une erreur Hannah. Quoi qu'il arrive, n'abandonne jamais. Ne laisse pas les autres te marcher sur les pieds et dévorer ta dignité. Relève-toi et marche la tête haute. Leurs vannes ne sont que le reflet de leur jalousie, te rabaisser est le seul moyen qu'ils ont de remonter leur estime d'eux-mêmes.

- Tu parles en connaisseur ?

- C'est typiquement Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je finis par penser que les comportements de nos maisons ne sont dus qu'à un conditionnement par ces légendes.

- Peut être bien. Mais fais-moi une promesse.

- Quelle promesse ?

- Que tu te redresseras.

La jeune fille regarda le Serpentard droit dans les yeux, cherchant à y déceler la moindre trace de moquerie. Elle ne trouva rien d'autre qu'une bienveillance inconnue :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ?

- Euh...

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te comportes soudainement comme quelqu'un de gentil et attentionné ?

- Peut être le suis-je un peu au fond.

- Si je te fais cette promesse, j'en veux une toute petite en retour.

- J'écoute.

- Euh...

La blondinette rougit et Marcus se surprit à en sourire.

- Je voudrais que... Enfin... Je veux dire que...

- Hannah. Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais ?

La jeune fille inspira un grand coup et débita sa demande :

- Je veux que malgré ce qui arrivera, tu restes avec moi le Marcus Flint d'aujourd'hui. C'est la seule chose que je te demande. Parce que tu m'as aidée alors que c'est la dernière chose que j'aurais crû te voir faire un jour.

- Je pense... pouvoir satisfaire cette demande.

Le sourire qu'Hannah lui adressa valut toutes les promesses du monde.

Oui, rien ne semblait les réunir. Pas même leur caractère, pas même leurs goûts.

Pourtant, ces quelques minutes sur un banc à Pré-au-Lard suffirent à lier leurs vies pendant très longtemps.

Parce que tout ne s'arrêta pas là.

Dès le lendemain, les deux jeunes gens tinrent leurs promesse. C'était comme une fleur : qui pointe son nez au milieu de la neige, subissant l'assaut du froid, mais qui malgré tout finit par éclore sous un soleil éclatant.

Parce que si Hannah Abbot et Marcus Flint tombèrent amoureux, ce n'est dû qu'à quelques minutes...

* * *

Voilà, voilà ^^

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez aimé.

Je devrais revenir avec une fic où il y aura (évidemment) Dramione et Marcannah (-' c'est bizarre comme nom) mais aussi un personnage de mon invention.

See you soon !


End file.
